How Counter Attack Should Have Ended
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: A relatively short HISHE-style fanfic. Rated T for language and violence.
**ME: Someone (a troper) pointed out that Echo was an idiot for trying to defend the shuttle by getting close to it while engaging in a shootout with a BX. TCW actually has a long What an Idiot page; this is just one example I used to create a one-shot.**

Remember, gentlemen: If you're trying to defend something, try not to get it blown up.

 **(ARC Trooper Alpha-17, instructing ARC trooper cadets)**

"Fierfek!" Echo exclaimed as a commando droid started to man one of the turrets. "General Skywalker, if that clanker takes out the shuttle, we'll be stranded for sure!"

Anakin resisted the urge to groan. "Distract him, Echo!" the young Jedi Knight ordered. "Make sure to draw his attention away from the shuttle, don't stick close to it like a complete idiot. I'll get in close and disable the turret."

"Sir, yes, sir!" replied the ARC trooper. Echo grabbed a dropped ray shield and drew fire away from the shuttle by shooting at the turret.

With the commando droid manning the turret distracted, Anakin moved in and sliced off the barrels with his lightsaber. With the threat gone, everyone ran to the stolen shuttle. R2, having plugged in, took off just as Anakin got on board.

"As fate would have it, this planet is defended by Separatist naval vessels," Captain Tarkin said as Anakin sat down in the pilot's seat. "Generals, this will not be an easy escape."

"Come now, Captain," Anakin replied in a somewhat flippant tone. "If this was an easy line of work, you'd use Senators instead of Jedi."

One _Providence_ -class carrier/destroyer, two _Munificent_ -class star frigates, and a _Lucrehulk_ -class Droid Control Ship were, as Tarkin predicted, blockading Lola Sayu. All four ships opened fire and scrambled Vulture droids, the latter of which were not all sent to minimize ship-to-ship collisions and friendly fire. Ahsoka sat next to Anakin in the co-pilot's seat and opened fire. Once they had gotten clear of the blockade, Ahsoka's master initiated the jump to hyperspace.

Brigadier General Osi Sobeck, the Warden of the Citadel, roared in anger and shot a commando droid for reporting the failure of the Confederate Navy to stop the escaping _Sheathipede_ -class transport shuttle.

"Sir," said another droid, disturbed at seeing one of his comrades executed simply for reporting the failures of others, "we are receiving a transmission from Count Dooku."

Sobeck gulped before he answered the President of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. "General Sobeck," Dooku said, "how goes the interrogation of Master Piell?"

"Well, we were making progress..." Sobeck said.

"You have failed me for the last time, Warden," Dooku said as he brought his thumb and forefinger together. Sobeck began to gasp as he was choked through the Force and tried to end the transmission. Dooku, however, saw this and clenched his hand into a fist, crushing the Phindian's windpipe.

Dooku sighed as the dead Confederate Army officer hit the floor. _I really need to hire more competent henchmen._

 **ME: A/N: I could probably write quite a few fanfics of TCW's less than stellar moments. I made Sobeck a Brigadier General because his job would make him a fairly important Mook Lieutenant and the rank seemed appropriate.**

 **Anyhow, I have two OCs of mine that need names. The twin sons of Chad and Serra, both are young Inquisitors. The first one is more analytical; Ahsokafanboy1138 suggested naming him Redar, which sounds sci-fi enough, but I'm thinking of naming him Malavai or Quinn (the latter of which can be a given name) after a certain character from SWTOR. The second is more of a Blood Knight, and AFB1138 suggested naming him Asher (which I guess is fitting for a Blood Knight, and "Asher" means "happy" in Hebrew), which I like more as a name than Redar. Also, I'm thinking of giving the analytical brother blue eyes, Asher heterochromia (I.e. A blue eye and a green eye), their Tomboy sister blue eyes, and their Girly Girl sister green eyes. Finally, Thana Vesh from SWTOR is basically what would happen if South from RVB and Kylo had a kid (she's violent, moody, and abrasive).**


End file.
